Her Secret Life
by PonineTheNewsie
Summary: 'Ponine's abusive boyfriend is out of town when she meets Itey and it changes her life. Starts out like a Mary sue...but it will get better! I swear! R&R!!
1. The Good News

"I am going to be gone for two weeks" said Bill after he pushed his dirty plate into Chelsea's hands. Chelsea allmost droped the plate she was so surprised.  
  
"Why?, Where?, Am I goin'?" Asked Chelsea quickly as she started to wash the dirty dishes.  
  
"You ask too many questions." said Bill angerly, "I have to go visit my family down south, and no, I would not show them that I am dating a little whore like you." Chelsea breathed a sigh of releif, she hated her boyfriend, but could never leave him. She was afraid of what he'd do. If he does this to her allready, immagine what he'd do if he ever got mad!  
  
Suddenly the plate Chelsea was holding slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor.  
  
"You clumbsy whore!" Screamed Bill at the top of his lungs well grabing Chelsea's wrists.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Chelsea as he slaped her across the face. Chelsea could taste the alchohol on his breath as he hit her. Suddenly he threw her against the pantry. Chelsea was crying now., she could feel the tears running down her face...tears of...blood? She touched her forhead to discover that she wasn't crying blood, there was bloody wound under her right eyebrow.  
  
Bill stalked out of the room yelling, "I leave tomorrow morning, good thing, I can't stand being around you for another day! You little tramp!" But his last words slured. Chelsea knew that the beating could very well go on and decided to stay in the kitchen preteding to clean untill she knew that Bill was asleep.  
  
*************************************************** There, foist chapter done. Don't worry, the newsies will be comming soon. :]  
  
This is my first FF so I know it sucks...just please review though...I'll give you a cookie if you do. *bats eyelashes*  
  
NOTE: This FF is gonna start out like a Mary Sue...just bear with me okay? *pleads* 


	2. Tibby's

StormyOne- Thanks!! L*O*V*E!! I think I might make you be with Blink. ikle blinky-winky needs a goil! lol  
  
Chewy- I heart you. thanks for telling the truth!  
  
Flame- I'll read your story if you want me to...but I don't know what it's about. lol  
  
Cheese Weese- I'll try with the affair. lol  
  
Chelsea awoke the next morning to the front door slamming shut. "Good," she thought, "He's gone!" Chelsea thought back to the reason she was his girlfriend anyway. It had been a day just like any other day and her parents were working at the factory, but then...the fire. Chelsea could see the smoke as it smotherd the city and right away she knew it was the factory. It turned out that Chelsea's parents didn't make it out alive and Chelsea at 13 years of age was an orphan. It was easy living on the streets, but that was untill winter came. New York winters were rough and Chelsea soon found herself knocking on people's doors looking for food and shelter. Bill took her in. Although Bill was only 17 then, it turned out that living with him was okay. Sometime while living with him, Chelsea became Bill's girlfriend and it worked out well even though they were 4 years apart. Chelsea even got a job as a seemstress. But Eventually, Bill started drinking and things got rough. One thing led to another and Chelsea ended up getting beaten once or twice a week. Now Chelsea was 15 and Bill was 19, and things were bad.  
  
Chelsea sighed and decided to stop thinking about Bill...after all, he was going to be gone for two weeks! Chelsea picked up the newly finished dress she had sewn and decided to bring it to the dress shop. A woman named "Andrea" owned the dress shop and had hired Chelsea to make dresses. This means that Chelsea never had to work, al she had to do was sew. After getting dressed, Chelsea started her way out to the streets of New York City.  
  
Chelsea had reached the dress shop when she dicoverd no one was there.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed. By now she was fustrated and hungry and was glad to see that a restraunt called, "Tibby's" was next to the shop. Chelsea walked into "Tibby's" and saw the one person she was hopeing to see: Andrea. But Andrea was not alone, she was sitting at a large table with her fiance, Brian Denton and about 15 younger boys. The boys were very dirty and were carrying newspapers. Chelsea knew that the boys were newsies. Andrea looked up and saw Chelsea.  
  
"Chelsea!" Andrea called as she waved, "come sit with us, we just sat down!" Chelsea took an open seat across from Andrea and next to a curly haired, italian-looking boy.  
  
"Mrs. Dillmount's dress is done." said Chelsea nervosly as she noticed that all of the newsies were looking at her and handed Andrea the dress.  
  
"Well, who do we 'ave 'ere?" asked a very handsome newsy with a cowboy hat on.  
  
"Everyone:" anounced Andrea, "This is Chelsea. She works for me. You fella's should take some lessons from this girl, you should see how much of an Eponine this girl is." All of the newsies looked dumbfounded. Chelsea could here whispers of the newsies saying things such as, "Who da Hell is Eep-o-neen?" The truth was, Chelsea had no clue who "Eponine" was eathier.  
  
"Alright, I knew I'd have you stumped on that one!" laughed Andrea, "Eponine was a character in a book I once read, she knew the streets very well and seemed to know everything about the city. Chelsea is just like her" The curly-haired, Italian boy let out a small laugh which cause Chelsea to look over at him. He was tall and very handsome and wore his cabbie hat backwards. The boy looked at Chelsea. 'Wow!' thought Chelsea...she couldn't take her eyes away from his. It was like a differant world looking into his eyes, they were so ecspessive and it was as though someone was holding thier eyes so they couldn't look away from each other.  
  
"I'm Itey" said the boy slowly as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm...well, as Andrea calls me "'Ponine" or something like that" replyed Chelsea giggling.  
  
"Well then, from now on I will know you as 'Ponine." smiled Itey. The boy with big front teeth sitting next to Itey stared in amazment. Chelsea, who was now known as 'Ponine heard him say to the boy with a crutch next to him, "What da hell's wrong with Itey? He barely talks at all, and nevah ta strangers like dat goil!" Itey must have over heard then too, he blushed and finally took his eyes away from 'Ponine's.  
  
Just then the waiter walked over to the large table that 'Ponine was sitting at. "Can I take your order?" he asked.  
  
"I would like some spaghetti" answerd Brian Denton.  
  
"Can I get a soup and an order of garlic bread, with extra cheese?" asked Andrea  
  
"Sure" replyed the waiter as the newsies laughed.  
  
"They gave me the nickname Cheese because I allways order cheese with everything." giggled Andrea.  
  
After the waiter had tooken everyone's orders, 'Ponine had the chance to talk to Itey more. Itey had introduced her to everyone including the newsies girlfriends. There was Gretch who was Davey's, Chewy who was Crutchy's, Stormy who was Kid Blink's and Moose who was Racetracks. 'Ponine had also heard that Jack had a "goil" that was Davey's sister, Sarah. As 'Ponine and Itey talked the boy with the big front teeth that Itey had identified as "Snitch" still gawked on. Came to think of it, alot of the newsies were amazed that Itey was carrying on a conversation with 'Ponine.  
  
When Itey had left the table to use the restroom Snitch turned to 'Ponine and said, "I can't believe it! Itey barley eva talks, but you two can't run outta things ta talk about!" 'Ponine blushed and replyed, "Well, he's very conversational" Snitch laughed and shook his head as he turned to take the food from the waiter who was delivering the orders.  
  
There, Second chaper done! WoO WoO! :D  
  
I am going on vacation (for a week) in 3 days...and I'm gonna be very busy before then so it might be a while before I update again. :[  
  
And for all those people who are going to comment and say, "You spelled Newsie wrong! It's N-E-W-S-I-E not N-E-W-S-Y" It can be spelled both ways. lol...sorry I had to add that. 


	3. Slap!

Chewy- lol! sowwie! I'll try to hold back!  
  
StormyOne- N-E-W-S-I-E ahahaa...I didn't expect that to be so uber-funny!  
  
Cheese Weeze- I didn't make you nice! You are nice! XD  
  
Riles- thanks! =D  
  
Entity- WOO! Chocolate! mmm! thankie!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
By the time everyone had finished eating 'Ponine had talked to all of the Newsies and it was decided that since she didn't have to make another dress that day, she'd spend the rest of that day with the newsies.  
  
"You can sell wit us den we'll go back ta da lodgin' house" Itey said, refering to himself and Snitch.  
  
"Okay" grined 'Ponine as she walked along with them. As she walked she kept finding herself staring at Itey.  
  
"God! He's really something!" she thought to herself.  
  
"So...Which one of you'se goil is dis?" came a male's voice from behind them as 'Ponine felt someone grab her wrist. She flinched in pain remembering the bruises that were now all over her body from last night's beating. 'Ponine turned around and saw two men that caused her to back into the wall to the alleyway her, Itey and Snitch were walking into.  
  
"Leave 'er alone Morris" spoke the usually quiet Itey in a serious but calm tone of a voice.  
  
"Why? What are you gonna do abou' it? said Oscar placing his hand on 'Ponine's waist. "What are all dese bruises from darlin'?" 'Ponine gasped. She forgot that she would have bruises all over her body from last night.  
  
"None of your buisness" stated 'Ponine. She then took his hand from her waist and put on a seductive face. "What else do ya wanna know?"  
  
"I...uhh" started Oscar but stoped as 'Ponine immediatly changed her seductive act and slaped him across the face. Itey and Snitch laughed as Oscar rubbed his face where 'Ponine had just hit him.  
  
"Don't bother me anymore." Smiled 'Ponine as she led Itey and Snitch out of the alleyway.  
  
"Dat was great! Snitch congradulated 'Ponine as they walked. 'ponine just smiled.  
  
After Snitch and Itey finished selling, the two of them and 'Ponine headed back to the lodging house  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Sorry it's so short! I just really had to update and I'm not in the "writing mood" right now.  
  
REVIEW! :] 


End file.
